


Because I loved Him

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Haku's long-time friend Yin reflects on her past with Haku after his death at Kakashi's hands. HakuxOc





	1. Battle (End 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So much old, so much repost, another from fanfiction.net circa 2012.

It was standing on the unfinished bridge nearing the closing of the Konoha ninja and Zabuza's fight that her world froze. It was all because of him. She saw Kakashi's lightning blade pierce his heart, and she knew it was over. "Haku!" Her voice cried out though she couldn't hear herself speak. His body was still. Kakashi jumped back to avoid Zabuza's continued attacks. He lied Haku's body down and closed his eyes.

She ran over to where they were and Kakashi took a defensive stance but she ignored him. Instead she kneeled next to the boy who had sacrificed himself to save his master. "H-Haku…" She choked out setting her hand on his face.

Kakashi, realizing she was no threat to him turned his attention back to Zabuza, but asked her a question that had all of her past thoughts and memories about her time with Haku and Zabuza coming back to her. "Why did you stay with them?"

"Because…"

Her mind brought her back to the day she had met Haku and Zabuza. She was an ill orphan. Her parents had been killed in the war, and she had little ninja training. However she had enough to be able to steal from passerby's pockets for money or to attack them for food. She had just picked a bad target, and tried to steal from Zabuza. She had no doubt in her mind that he would have killed her right there and then if Haku hadn't stopped him. Of course by that point she realized who he was and therefore knew too much. From there it was either travel with him or die.

She was put under the same intense training as Haku, and although several skill levels below him, she proved she was far from weak. When Zabuza wasn't around She and Haku had often sparred, which in time brought them closer together. He was for the longest time, her best friend.

She had been one of the few who never thought he was a girl. Of course this was because she had met him before he had grown his hair out.

* * *

She looked at Haku whose hair was now to his shoulders. "You know," She said. "If you keep growing your hair out, people will start thinking you're a girl."

He looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "If you cut yours any shorter they'll think you're a boy."

She turned red and looked away from him. "Humph, I was only joking you know…you don't really think I look like a boy, do you?" She asked looking at her reflection.

"Yin, you're too developed to look like a boy."

She gasped and turned redder. "Haku!"

The thirteen year old laughed lightly at his friend's reaction. "I was only speaking the truth Yin."

"Still…wait why were you looking?!"

This time it was Haku who turned a pinkish color. "Let's call it even for you walking in on me shirtless."

"Will you two keep it down, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry Zabuza-sama." They said at the same time.

Yin sighed. She looked out the window to the world where most people are free.

"You could go you know." Yin looked at Haku when he spoke. "You could leave; I could keep him from following you."

Yin shook her head. "Regardless of what you do, he would eventually come for me. I know too much, besides," She looked at her friend. "I don't want to leave you behind. You're my best friend."

* * *

It was a year after that conversation that for the first time she was left back at the hideout alone, the unspoken warning of 'go anywhere and you'll regret it' hung in the air. She hadn't planned on going anywhere anyways.

It was also the first time Haku had come back injured. They didn't tell her where they had gone, or what had happened, but Zabuza left Haku's wounds to her since she was the only one with any healing knowledge.

Haku had a good sized gash across his chest. He was unconscious while she cleaned and stitched the wound, and awoke about an hour afterwards. Yin had to push him back down when he tried to sit up. "Don't do that yet. The last thing I need you to do is pull the stitches." She said.

"Yin, what happened?"

"I don't know, Zabuza-sama won't tell me anything." A looked of recognition crossed Haku's features. "I take it you remember now?"

"So Zabuza-sama's alright then?" He asked relived.

"Haku," She said. "What happened?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? Haku you didn't get that wound on your chest doing nothing."

"Don't worry about it Yin."

She sighed. "You're really not going to tell me, are you?"

"I'm sorry Yin."

"Just…be careful Haku. I…I care about you."

"Yin…" He sighed. "Don't let your emotions control you."

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that."

Haku looked at her surprised. "Yin…"

"Sometimes you can control your emotions. Sometimes they have to control you, to keep you human." She leaned down to where her face was just inches from his. "I'm listening to mine Haku." She set her lips against his. At first he was unresponsive, but slowly he began to move his lips against hers. He brought his hand up and set it against her cheek. They pulled back.

"Yin…"

"Sometimes you mask your emotions too much Haku. It isn't good for a person."

Haku smiled. "I care about you too Yin."

Yin smiled back. "Oh, by the way," She grabbed the end of his hair that was even longer now. "I told you you'd start looking like a girl."

"Hey no fair, you grew your hair out." He said.

"All's fair in love and war."

* * *

Yin was brought out of her thoughts and found she was once again looking at Kakashi. "Because of him." She said. "Because I loved him."

Kakashi looked down at her surprised but was pulled back into the battle when Zabuza attacked again.

Yin did begin fighting again, after Gato insulted Haku and beat his body. "What the hell would you know you stupid bastard!?" She asked charging at him. She was stopped by Gato's men who didn't hesitate in attacking her. Her body fell limp next to Haku's.

"Well," Gato said. "Isn't this a sick cliché? At least you died next to the boy you loved, you foolish girl." He said before kicking her body as well.

It was soon after this that Naruto's ranting caused Zabuza's view on the two to change. He killed Gato for revenge but was killed himself in the process. Yin died peacefully, Kakashi having helped her understand her true feelings. She was able to be with both Haku and Zabuza in the afterlife. She had done it all for him, and never would regret it.


	2. Aftermath (End 2)

Yin saw Gato kick Haku's body and went to attack him, but was grabbed from behind. "Don't," Kakashi said. "He'll just kill you."

She looked back at him realizing he was right and looked at the ground. He let her go know she would stay where she was. She fell to her knees in sorrow. The battle around her just background noise until Naruto's speech. For a moment she was struck with fear at him talking to Zabuza like that, but then she was shock. Zabuza was crying "Zabuza-sama…" She whispered.

He looked towards her. "I'm sorry Yin." He said making her eyes widen. He then proceeded to attack Gato, taking out most of his men, and finally Gato himself. However his wounds caused him to collapse in a weakened and dying state from blood loss.

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza who asked him to take him to Haku's body so he could see his face once more. Just as Zabuza was about to die, it began to snow. Yin walked up and kneeled next to her fallen comrades. "I'm sorry I never gave you the freedom you wanted so desperately." Zabuza told her.

She shook her head. "Don't be, I never would have realized my feelings for Haku if you had. I should thank you."

"Goodbye Yin."

"Goodbye Zabuza-sama."

* * *

After all of that Kakashi and the rest of team seven took Yin back to Konoha with them. She was a criminal whether she was listed as one in the Mist or not. However, after speaking to Lord Third he granted her a pardon given her situation. She remained in the village for about a month. During her time there though, she fell ill.

She went to the hospital and they ran some tests. They came out and were looking at some of the papers with a nervous expression. "We don't know how you're going to react to this," They said slowly. "But you're pregnant Yin."

Yin's eyes widened and she looked away tears starting to escape her eyes. "Thank you." She choked out.

As she was on her way back to where she was staying at the time she ran into Sakura, who could tell she had been crying. Kakashi was with her as well. "Yin, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her.

Yin looked at her sadly. "I…I'm pregnant Sakura." Even Kakashi looked shocked at her words. "I-it only happened once, I didn't think…"

"It happens Yin. Come on, I'll take you home." Kakashi said leading her away from Sakura.

* * *

Yin stayed in Konoha for another two weeks before she left back to mist. She stayed with Inari and his family for a little while until she found her own place. When her son was born she named him after Haku.

* * *

Three years later Sasuke Uchiha came to the mist with Suigetsu to take Zabuza's blade. He was standing towards the edge of the village when a small child ran into him. He looked down raising an eyebrow at the kid.

"Haku!" Sasuke looked up even more surprised when he heard that. She was older, but most defiantly Yin. She stopped when she saw Sasuke. "S-sasuke…" She asked before composing herself. "What do you want?"

"Suigetsu wants Zabuza's blade and we'll be on our way."

"You want my master's blade? Why should I let you take it?"

Sasuke looked at the child by his feet and picked him up. Yin's eyes widened. "Because I have you son at the moment."

Yin looked at the ground in sorrow and then looked back at him. "Don't touch Haku's grave." She said.

"Agreed." He said taking her son to her.

"Sasuke," She said as he walked away. "Don't turn your back on your comrades. They may just surprise you." With that she walked away leaving a slightly confused Sasuke Behind.


End file.
